Caron Winchester (Glee)
' ' Caron Winchester '''(portrayed by actress Erica Dasher) 'is a fictional, Original Character, in the Fox TV series ''Glee. She debuted as a Sophomore halfway through the second season. She then left after the episode “Prom Queen”. Caron returned to the series in the Season3 episode “I Kissed A Girl” and is a junior. Her talent for singing was discovered when she sang her own rendition of “I Ain‘t in Checotah Anymore” by Carrie Underwood, adding her own facts and statements from her hometown of Lawrence, Kansas. She won over the Glee Club and was welcomed with open arms. After her audition song, Mr. Schuester decided to give the group an assignment to sing a country song of their choice, and tell the group what that songs means to them. Caron was invited to sing a duet with fellow Glee newcomer, Sam Evans, as well as sing in a girls group number; she accepted both offers. She was also present in the group’s finale number, ‘My Wish’ by Rascal Flatts. After this episode Caron began dating Sam Evans and their relationship lasted until her departure at the end of the episode “Prom Queen”. Caron returned in the Season3 episode “I Kissed A Girl”, running away from her family and only having two goals in mind; re-join New Directions and try to repair her relationship with Sam. However, she came in half-way through the episode and was suprised to hear about the new Glee Club, The Troubletones. Caron supported Santana and Brittney's relationship and at the end of the episode, she played the gutiar while Santana sang 'Constant Craving'. In the next episode, "Hold On To Sixteen" she voted for the idea for Sam to return to McKinley. With the help of Finn and Rachel, Sam returned to McKinley High and the two tried to repair their relationship. Thier feelings resurfaced in the episode "Michael". After a week of not talking to eachother, they got back together at the end of "The Spanish Teacher", briefly separated in the episode “Heart” but got back together at the end, and are still together as of “Prom-asaurus”. Biography Caron Winchester also debuts in Glee in my fan-made crossover. Her span of episodes ranges from Season2 episode6 (Never Been Kissed) to Season2 episode20 (Prom Queen). She again appears halfway through Season3 episode7 (I Kissed A Girl) and, as of now, plans to stay through till Nationals and the Graduation of her New Directions senior friends. Caron and her siblings transfer in between the 5th and 6th episodes of Glee, in my fan-made episode “Country Fever”. Their episode debut however starts in the Season2 episode “Never Been Kissed”. It shows that they were somewhat accustomed to the school. Caron Winchester (portrayed by actress Erica Dasher) is seen wearing a ‘Cheerios’ uniform and is a part of New Directions (the McKinley High Glee Club). She is also seen in a beginning relationship with fellow Glee newcomer, Sam Evans (portrayed by actor Chord Overstreet). Season2 For Caron’s audition song, she sang her own rendition of ‘I Ain’t in Checotah Anymore’ by Carrie Underwood. In her rendition she substituted ‘Checotah’ with her hometown of Lawrence, Kansas; while she sang Sam played his guitar and Finn played the drums. It was a big hit with the rest of the Glee Club and she was instantly accepted. Now in “Never Been Kissed”, Caron is new to the idea of the mash-up competition but she offered to compose a list of songs they could choose from. Later when it was said that the girls would perform a mash-up of songs originally sung by guys, Caron instantly revised her list and all the girls agreed on their mash-up “Start Me Up/Livin’ on a Prayer”. Overall Caron enjoyed herself in the mash-up and sang the small solo line “You live for the fight when it‘s all that you’ve got!”. In the next episode, The Substitute (guest staring Gwyneth Paltrow), some of McKinley High (including Principal Figgins and Mr. Schuester) are out with the flu. Since Mr. Schuester is out sick, Holly Holiday (Gwyneth Paltrow), takes over teaching New Directions. She wins over the club’s favor by singing “Forget You” by Cee Lo Green. Holly sings lead with most of New Directions (minus Rachel) sing in the background. Caron and her Cheerio friends (Quinn, Brittany and Santana) also dance along in the background as well. At the end of the episode, Caron is again in dancing in the background during the finale number “Singing in the Rain/Umbrella”, she is also seen dancing alongside her boyfriend, Sam Evans. In the next episode “Furt”, the news of Finn’s mom marrying Kurt’s dad speared through the halls of McKinley. At this news, Kurt states that the Glee Club to perform at the wedding. With news of the Hummel-Hudson Wedding, Sam tells Caron he loves her and wants them to be exclusive in their relationship, saying he would rather date her than any other girl at McKinley. He gets down on a knee and offers her a promise ring, saying that one day he would like to marry her. She is visibly shaken, and closes the small box that holds the promise ring. When Sam asks if that means she doesn't want to go out with him, she tells him "It's a maybe." before walking away. But not to them knowing, Caron’s twin sister Carmon (portrayed by actress Vanessa Marano) witnessed Sam kneeling in front of Caron but stormed off before watching her reply. Later in the halls, Carmon confronts her sister about Sam ‘proposing’ to her. Caron informs her twin that Sam asked to fortify their relationship and become exclusive, and offered a ring to promise her that he will love her and would like to marry her someday after high school. When Carmon asks “Well, what did you say? Please tell me you said no.”, Caron replies “I said maybe” she then shuts her locker and walks away from her sister. Caron later runs into Quinn and when she asked her what was wrong, Caron replied that Sam proposed to her. Later on when news gets around that Kurt is being bullied by Dave Karofsky, Rachel assembles the girls who have boyfriends on the football team (being her, Tina, Caron, Santana and Brittany) saying they should get the their boyfriends to help him somehow by confronting Karofsky. When Caron heard about Sam sticking up for Kurt, she felt happy and proud. She found the promise ring and put it on before the Hudson-Hummel Wedding. During the main ceremony, Sam and Caron danced down the isle, getting a small part in the main song “Marry You” by Bruno Mars. They are also seen dancing together at the wedding reception while Finn sings Bruno Mars’ “Just The Way You Are” to Kurt. Back at school, Caron tells Sam that sticking up for Kurt had an impact on her. She shows him that she's now wearing the ring, which leaves Sam happily fired-up. Caron kisses Sam and says that she loves him too, within earshot of that were her siblings Carmon and Sam (who was the only one who was happy). The episode ends with Kurt telling everyone of New Directions that’s he’s transferring to Dalton Academy because of their zero tolerance of bullying. This leaves everyone shocked as Kurt walks out. The next episode marks Caron’s first official Glee Club competition, in which New Directions performs at Sectionals. Wanting to change things up this time around, Mr. Schuester gives the lead duet to Sam and Caron, who are both thrilled and nervous. At the same time Rachel is furious and a fight between her and Santana erupts. Sometime after, Caron asks her family (Dean, Carmon, and Sam) if they will attend Sectionals to support her as she tells them how nervous she is. They are kind of on the fence about it but agree to go for moral support. However, later on, Dean receives a call from John (their father) and he says he found a hunt back in Ohio and is heading back. Little did the Winchesters know, that the hunt would mainly take place at the Sectional competition. Carmon informs Caron of the hunt going on but says that she and their brothers will handle it while Caron performs with New Directions. At this news, Caron is even more nervous but with support from Sam and the others, boards the bus to Sectionals. New Directions perform two songs at Sectionals, “I‘ve Had the Time of my Life” sung by Sam and Caron and “Valerie” sung by Santana on lead. In the audience Caron’s father (John Winchester), brother Sam, and their ‘uncle’ (Bobby Singer) are present during Caron’s duet with Sam, however John and Bobby leave before “Valerie” is performed. During the time frame while the judges are deciding the outcome of the competition that’s when John’s ‘hunt’ comes into play. John and Bobby were investigating a Vengeful Spirit haunting at the same location where the Show Choir Sectional competition was being held. Caron’s natural huntress instincts kicked in when the lights suddenly went out. She managed to slip away from the rest of New Directions to locate the spirit and stall her long enough for John and Bobby to find the corpse and burn it. However, what Caron didn’t plan on was Sam following her, thus finding out her dark, ‘family secret’. At first Caron tried to convince Sam to go back to the others, but her refused. Reluctantly, Caron explained everything about what was going on, thus unearthing the reason why she and her family move around a lot. Basically telling Sam about the existence of the Supernatural world. He was shocked at first, but when the Spirit suddenly showed up, he accepted the fact. Caron tried her best to repel the spirit, but her shotgun was taken from her and the Spirit nearly killed her. Sam cocked the shotgun and blew the spirit away, saving Caron’s life. The two then find a chained door which leads to an old auditorium. The open it up and walk inside, where they see the ghost. Buying time for John and Bobby to find and burn the bones, Caron makes simple conversation with the spirit, learning about what happened to her. The spirit erupts into flames, signifying John and Bobby succeeded. Sam says he’s still in shock about what just happened, and Caron replies “Welcome to my Hell of a life” and walks out, with Sam following close behind. Caron and Sam reunite with the rest of New Directions just as the power is restored. They return to the auditorium to hear the winners of the competition, which was revealed to be a tie between New Directions and the Dalton Academy Warblers; allowing both teams to travel to Regionals. The next episode is the Christmas episode, “A Very Glee Christmas”. Caron signs small solo lines when the group sings ‘The Most Wonderful Day Of The Year’. She and Sam are seen kissing under the mistletoe by the lockers. She also tells the mall Santa Clause that she would like her family to be together on Christmas. In “The Sue Sylvester Shuffle” Caron, along with Quinn, Brittany, and Santana decide to quit the glee club for the Cheerios. However, before they leave, they are confronted by Finn, and Caron’s older brother Dean, and decide to quit the Cheerios and be in Glee club instead. At the end of the episode, Caron says the reason she chose Glee was because she didn’t wasn’t to risk loosing Sam, and the two kiss at the end of the episode. In “Silly Love Songs”, Caron begins drifting away from Sam because she heard from Dean that their dad might show up any moment and when that happens, they will all have to leave. In order to soften the blows to both her and Sam, Caron thinks that distance can help make it easier to leave. But Sam began to feel threatened and thinks that Caron might be into another guy. In “Comeback” Sam forms a band called ‘The Justin Bieber Experience’ and performs ‘Baby’ and ‘Somebody to Love’ to win Caron back, after she makes up an excuse not to watch him during football practice. When he decides to confront Caron, she says that the reason she was avoiding him was because her father might come back, and then she will have to leave. She also goes on to say that she really, truly loves him and was lucky to have him as her boyfriend. However, at the end of the episode, Dean says that their dad found another hunt and is headed towards California, leaving them alone a while longer. Caron tells this to Sam, and the two share an embrace and a kiss. Sam tells Caron he truly, loves her too. In “Blame It on the Alcohol”, at Rachel's party, Caron is seen making out with Sam on the sofa. After Puck breaks into the liquor cabinets, Caron gets drunk and during spin the bottle, she gets to make out with Puck. During ‘Blame It (On the Alcohol)’ and ‘TiK ToK’. she performs along with New Directions under the influence of alcohol. In “Sexy”, Caron is moved by the performance of ‘Landslide’ by Brittany and Santana, she was seen crying and laying her head on Sam’s shoulder, mouthing some of the words. In “Original Song”, Caron backs up the idea that New Directions should write original songs. She also volunteers to write one herself. But instead she helped co-write two Original Songs, ‘Hell To The No’ with Mercedes and ’Get it Right’ with Rachel, and Caron sings the second verse at the Regional competition. Santana sings ‘Trouty Mouth’ to Sam, much to both his and Caron’s distaste. Sam even stops her halfway through the song and gets angry at her out of embarrassment. Mercedes and Caron also sing an original song, titled 'Hell to the No' . Caron also performs with New Directions at Regionals, singing ‘Loser Like Me’ with them. Finally, when they announce that they won celebrates with her teammates and hugs Quinn and Tina, and kisses Sam. In “A Night of Neglect” , Caron is a co-announcer for the Night of Neglect concert in the auditorium, alongside her boyfriend, Sam, for the most part. With much encouargement from Sam, Caron deicdes to sing in the concert, her song of choice being 'Truly Madly Deeply' by Cascada. She dedicated that song to Sam, as a way of expressing her love for him. In “Born This Way”, it is shown that Caron hates her life and sometimes dreams she was ‘normal’. Sam comforts her and says that if that was possible, they wouldn’t even be together and Caron would be dating some other guy at Lawrence high school or something. Caron chuckles and says that her and Sam getting together is the best thing that has happened to her. The two share a sweet kiss. When ‘Born This Way’ is performed, Caron’s T-Shirt says ‘Raven Mary’ which is a nickname her father gave to her and her sister as a comparison to their late mother, Mary Winchester. In “Rumours”, Sam is trying to get Caron to be his date to Prom, which she keeps turning him down. The reason is Caron doesn’t want to say yes and get Sam’s hopes up, facing the reality that her ‘Cinderella dream of high school’ might be coming to an end. Later on, due to Sue's gossip paper, Sam is suspected by everyone in school to be having a secret affair with Quinn and Kurt, and sleeping with Caron who were all seen visiting him at an old motel. In the end, it was revealed that his dad has lost his job after the economy failed, his family has been living in a motel for quite a time. It's revealed that Kurt was bringing him some of his old clothes after seeing him at Dalton Academy delivering pizza as a part time job. Quinn and Caron meanwhile discovered the truth due to them attending the same church, and offered to help him baby-sit his brother and sister, Stacy and Stevie. It was also revealed that Caron was staying over a lot more to help out even more; like helping make dinner and other stuff. When the rest of the glee kids discover this, they all pitch in to buy back Sam's guitar which he was forced to sell, and together they all sing ‘Don't Stop’ to his siblings. At the end of the performance, Caron accepts Sam’s invitation to be his date for prom. In “Prom Queen”, Caron is bereted by Caron and Dean, saying that accepting Sam’s invitation to prom was only going to make everything harder to leave behind. Only her brother, Sam, is grateful that Caron is enjoying herself and tells her to have the time of her life at Prom. Caron says she will and buys a cute dress, and is treated to hair and nails by Quinn and her mother. Sam picks up Caron at the motel she’s been staying at the and the two head off. They take a lot of pictures as reminders. At the prom, Sam performs ‘Friday’ with Artie and Puck. Caron dances with Mercedes during the number and are seen smiling and laughing. After the performance, Caron says to Mercedes that she loves Sam so much. The two girls sit back down and toast to a wonderful night. During the number ‘Jar of Hearts’, sung by Rachel, Sam goes up to Caron, telling her she looks so beautiful and asking her to dance. Caron smiles and accepts and the two are seen dancing together during the number. Carmon crashes the prom to tell Caron that their dad is outside waiting. She hands Caron her duffle which is packed with a change of clothes for the trip. Giving Sam a kiss she leaves to change in the bathroom. When Caron exit’s the bathroom, she sees Mr. Schuester and the rest of New Directions waiting for her near the exit, all have sad looks on their faces. Caron gives each member of the glee club, including Mr. Schuester, a good-bye hug. Artie presents her with a CD of songs they all performed over the course of Caron’s time with ND, and the cover is a group shot of them after winning Regionals. Caron accepts the CD and starts to cry, saying how much she’ll miss them. Sam walks Caron out of the school, wanting to be the last person who says goodbye. Waiting for her outside was Dean in his Impala and their dad in his big black Truck. Caron turns to Sam and embraces him, sighing into his shoulder. She puts her hand on his cheek and says “I‘ve had the time of my life here and McKinley. And I owe all the great memories I made to you. I love you and always remember and cherish the times we had together.” she then goes on to say that ‘I’ve Had (The Time Of My Life) ’ will be their theme song and every time she hears it, she will think of him. The two kiss and confess their love for each other one last time. Sam gives Caron his lettermen’s jacket as a memory. Caron hugs it close and climbs into to the back seat of the Impala. She looks out the back dash as Dean follows John out of the parking lot, taking in her memories from McKinley High. Life Between Seasons 2&3 After Caron and her family left Ohio, she finished out her Sophomore year in Lincoln, Nebraska. She also spent the first month of her Summer vacation in Nebraska and spent it at a Church retreat with some of her friends she met. However, Caron still had her friends from New Directions in her mind and heart, and hear about their placement at Nationals, (via a text from Mercedes). Another part of her Summer was spent in Kentucky when her father and uncle heard of another Supernatural occurrence. Several young girls between the ages of five to twelve had gone missing from their homes. When Caron and her family were settled in at their motel, they decided to investigate themselves. Caron, her brother Sam, and her twin sister Carmon, found a local coffee shop with free wireless internet access to look into whatever could be behind the kidnappings. While Sam and Carmon were ordering drinks, Caron saw someone hanging lost flyers and asking people if they’ve seen her. Caron exited the coffee shop to get a closer look and it turned out to be her boyfriend from McKinley, Sam Evans. And the lost flyers he was hanging up were of his younger sister, Stacey. When Sam saw Caron, he knew that it was something Supernatural that took Stacey, because he hadn’t forgotten what Caron had told him about her ‘dark, family, secret’, the two talked outside of the coffee shop and Caron decided that it was best if she checked out Sam’s place (to be technical, his grandmother‘s) for signs that could help find out exactly what Supernatural thing they were looking at. Caron drove to Sam’s grandmother’s house, since that was where they were staying at while his father was looking for a new job, and his grandmother was very welcoming towards Caron. Sam and Caron talked while she was looking around Stacey’s room, they talked about Nationals and what Caron was up to after she left Ohio. Caron answered that she saw the video on YouTube, wished she could’ve been there at Nationals, and that she was living in Nebraska since she left. Sam watched her walk around Stacey’s room looking for something that only she could find. He then blamed himself because Stacey was sick with a summer cold and he should have stayed with her, saying it was his fault. Caron comforted him saying “I‘m gonna get her back, I promise”, the two were then about to kiss, but Sam’s grandmother showed up and asked Caron if she would like some lunch, Caron accepted and followed her downstairs, with Sam right behind her. Sam and Caron spent more time together while Caron was busy researching different Supernatural beings that could be behind the kidnappings, meanwhile their feelings began to show themselves again. After a few of the kidnapping victims, two girls around the ages of ten and twelve, showed up dead, Caron’s uncle, Bobby Singer, deduced that they were hunting a Crone, or an old witch that feeds off of the life force of young girls to stay young and immortal. Finally a common denominator came up that all the kidnapping victims came before they disappeared. It was a small karaoke diner and Caron and Sam, and their families decided to check out. Caron and Sam singed up for a Karaoke slot to lure out the Crone, seeing since she’s drawn to young females, Caron deduced that the Crone would set her sights on Caron. Sam was a little opposed at first, since he blamed himself for Stacey’s kidnapping, but agreed since it was the only way to lure out the Crone. Sam and Caron agreed to sing the Original Song that Finn and Rachel sang at Nationals, Pretending, Caron said that the lyrics also fit the relationship they had. They wore similar costumes for their performance and it was a hit with the crowd. However, after they sag, the two kissed on stage (similar to the way Finn and Rachel did during the National competition). Caron’s family, as well as Sam’s, were shocked and speechless. Later on after the performance, Caron suddenly felt dizzy and passed out. Sam, Carmon, and Sam took Caron to the hospital where the nurse deducted that Caron was dehydrated, her blood pressure and pulse were also very high, even though Caron and Sam sang a soft ballad. Caron stayed in the hospital for a few days and had blood work taken for more tests. A day later, Caron heard a little girl calling her name for help, she knew it was Stacey. Caron quietly slid out of her hospital room and out of the hospital, with a few guns and knives as her weapons. She was also wearing Sam’s letterman jacket and the promise ring he gave her. Caron discovered that the Crone was keeping all the girls she kidnapped in an abandoned house and she had her gun ready and entered, softly calling Stacey’s name. She finally found Stacey, locked in a cage and cuddling with a stuffed black bear that Caron had given her. Stacey was overjoyed to see Caron come to her rescue, and Caron smiled and shot the lock, freeing Stacey from the cage. However, the Crone (who ended up being a young waitress at the Karaoke Diner/an older nurse at the hospital) appeared and started fighting Caron. Caron grabbed the key to the cage locks and told Stacey to free all of the other girls and get out of the house to wait for Sam and Caron’s family. Stacey nods and runs while Caron continues to fight the Crone, who seems to know everything about Caron’s family and her huntress skills. In order to slow down the Crone, Caron continues to shoot her until she’s out of bullets. During the fight, Caron’s right wrist was fractured. The Crone gains the upper hand and begins to suck Caron’s life force, making Caron very weak and dizzy. Dean and Sam find her and Sam shoots the Crone in the head, killing her instantly, then he rushed over to Caron to see if she’s okay. He then pulls her into an embrace and tells her he loves her. The three then meet up with Carmon and Sam, who had found the rest of the girls and they all exit the house before it erupted into flames. Ambulances were called to check out Caron and the other girls and they were all taken to the hospital for further examination. Caron’s wrist was bandaged up and she was given the okay to go. She decided to say goodbye to Sam and his family before she leaves. She says goodbye to Sam’s parents (Dwight and Mary) and they give her hugs and say goodbye as well. She then gives Stevie a goodbye kiss on the head and a goodbye embrace and kiss to Stacey, and Stacey thanks Caron again for saving her life and Caron tells Stacey to keep that “their own little secret”. Sam walks with Caron out of the hospital and out to her car (which she shares with her twin sister and brother), saying that it was great to see her again. Caron replies the same thing and proceeds to take off the lettermen jacket and the promise ring, but Sam tells her to keep them, snapping the top buttons on the jacket and kisses the ring. Sam embraces Caron and the two share one, final kiss. Sam opens the back door and helps Caron in, kissing her forehead and tells her he still loves her. Caron’s brother Sam starts the car and follows Dean and their dad out of the parking lot, while Sam walks back into the hospital, watching Caron leave…again. Caron and her siblings then spent the remainder of their summer vacation in Sioux Falls, South Dakota with their uncle Bobby while John went off to hunt alone. Caron, Carmon, and Sam spent some of their junior year at Sioux Falls High, with Caron joining the cheer squad like she normally does. One night, Caron packs her bags, takes her own car, given to her by Bobby, and drives away from the house, and heads back in the direction of Ohio. She called up Lizzie, who worked at the Rustic Lodge Motel and hooked up a deal, Caron could work as a waitress in the café in the lobby, and as a lifeguard when the pool opened, in exchange that she can stay in a small, single bed room. In about a few days, Caron made it back to Lima, Ohio. She got settled into her room and decided to change up her appearance, dying her hair blonde so other hunters wouldn’t recognize her. After that, she drove off to school, making it in time to pop in on Glee rehearsals. She walked in and said “New Directions, Caron Winchester is back!”, and the rest of the club was excited to see her. (This all happened before the events of “Hold On To Sixteen”). Season3 Caron doesn’t come back until the seventh episode of Season three entitled “I Kissed A Girl”. Trivia Songs Sung on Glee Solos Season2 *I Ain't In Checotah Anymore (Country Fever) *Some Hearts (Silly Love Songs) *Truly, Madly, Deeply (Night of Neglect) Season3 Solos (In a Duet) Season2 *Stand (Sam) (Country Fever) *(I've Had) The Time of my Life (Sam) (Special Education) *Hell to the No (Mercedes) (Original Song) *Get It Right (Rachel) (Original Song) *Go Your Own Way (Rachel) (Rumours) Season3 *All I Want For Christmas Is You (Mercedes) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Blaine) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *All I Want For Christmas/My Only Wish (Carmon) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *Summer Nights (Sam) (Yes/No) *Without You (Rachel) (Yes/No) *Human Nature (Sam) (Michael) *Don't Wanna Loose You (Mercedes) (The Spanish Teacher) *I Will Always Love You (Mercedes) (Heart) *I Have Nothing (Kurt) (Dance With Somebody) Solos (In a Group Number) Season2 *Man I Feel Like A Woman (Country Fever) {Solos with: Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Kurt} *My Wish (Country Fever) {Solos with: Will, Rachel, Finn, and Sam} *Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer (Never Been Kissed) {Solos with: Rachel and Mercedes} *Marry You (Furt) {Solos with: Finn, Rachel, Sam, Artie, Brittany, Tina and Mike} *The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (A Very Glee Christmas) {Solos with: Tina, Artie, Sam, and Brittany} *Blame It (On the Alcohol) (Blame it on the Alcohol) {Solos with: Mercedes and Artie} *Don't Stop (Rumours) {Solos with: Sam, Finn, Rachel, and Quinn} Season3 *Control (Hold On To Sixteen) {Solos with: Blaine and Artie} *We Are Young (Hold On To Sixteen) {Solos with: Rachel, Finn, Sam, Quinn, and Mercedes} *Do They Know It's Christmas?(Feed the World) (Extraordinary Merry Chirstmas) {Solos with: } *The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face (Yes/No) {Solos with: Tina, Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes} *We Found Love (Yes/No) {Solos with: Carmon} *Bad (Michael) {Solos with: Santana, Artie, and Carmon} *Ben (Michael) {Solos with: Kurt, Rachel, and Finn} *Black or White (Michael) {Solos with: Artie, Kurt, and Mercedes} *Stero Hearts (Heart) {Solos with: Mercedes and Joe} *Cherish/Cherish (Heart) {Solos with: Quinn and Mercedes} *Love Shack (Heart) {Solos with: Blaine, Rachel, Mercedes, and Carmon} *Fly/I Believe I Can Fly (On My Way) {Solos with: Mercedes} *Here's To Us (On My Way) {Solos with: Rachel and Carmon} *So Emotional (Dance With Somebody) {Solos with: Santana, Rachel, and Carmon} *Big Girls Don't Cry (Prom-asaurus) {Solos with: Rachel, Carmon, Kurt, and Blaine} Category:LiveActionOC Category:Female OC